


All these Nights

by Welcome_to_the_X_Project



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, What am I doing, erik is not bad, nothing much in common with the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_the_X_Project/pseuds/Welcome_to_the_X_Project
Summary: Erik and Charles are teachers kinda in love but not sure what the fuck is that thing. So they try it out.





	

He was dreaming the same dream again. Waking up from it was just disappointing him more. Firstly he was disappointed because he could do nothing in his dream, second he was disappointed because he could do nothing in the real life too. Third he was disappointed it was just a dream, and he needed to say this words to him. It was a need yeah.  
"You say you want to cry, but you never do." Charles said to Erik in his dream. The other man looked at him with his scorn face, saying nothing, just looking with cold blue eyes, and Charles felt helpless, he wanted to help him so much, he wanted to do everything for him.  
Next phase was a helpless kiss, coming from Charles with the hope, Erik would forget his problems, if he doesn't let them out.  
Normal human beings would just talk, would say, would search for a help, but Erik was different type of human. We all know he's not even human, but the thought counts.  
"That's why we lose." Erik as still as ever answered into Charles lips, not giving much to the kiss.  
The professor breathed from Erik's air and continued.  
"This is not a weakness."  
No result. He won't listen. He won't listen in his dream, he won't listen in the real life. Welcome to the life of Charles Exavier and his everyday problems. He was feeling like he was taking care of an old grumpy cat. It was true Erik was acting like a 17 year old teen, trying to run from his mother's house (because let's face it teens are rebels, no matter if they're goody goods, and go to Church), and not like a real matured man, but Charles was sticking to the "old grumpy cat" illustration. More appealing.  
Charles got out of his bed, his quietly long hair - sticking to everywhere, his hand numb from the position he was sleeping all night. He went to get ready for the day, that was going to be the same like every other day. He was going to lecture the yonglings, meet Erik and the other teachers somewhere at launch, try not to state at the other guy. It was like a "to do list", the same "to do list" and everyday Charles managed to fail it somehow. For example "Don't stare at Erik." is a clear fail from the beginning of the day. "Don't read his dirty thoughts." was not even listed, because God it was so hard not to look at his mind, while Erik was staring back at him.  
Almost everyone thought they were together. Only they didn't knew it. Charles was absolutely sure the thing they had was not a relationship, and Erik just give much thought to it. To the thing they were.  
Not for long.  
We're all human beings and it's in our nature to get curious by almost everything. And they are both curious about this thing, that we don't know how to name.  
But this "thing" is making Charles dream of other strange things. It's making Erik to want, and he's not sure what he wants. And from one thing we go to two, from there follows another one, and we have three. All this things, are just suppressed feelings.  
Charles got out from his room and went for the first classes of the day with the mutants. He wasn't feeling hungry so food wasn't question now. But he was going to grab something to eat eventually.  
"Good morning kids." He smiled at the children, with a bright smile despite the the early hour, and the grumpy face of the young ones.  
"We're not kids professor." One of them mumbled.  
Actually they were, they were still too young to know the meaning of life, to understand the little things.  
"Kurt, nobody is mature enough so we're all kids. Even the mature people don't know the meaning of being mature, we just act it up."  
The kid didn't know what to answer back so he leaned over his desk, and kept silent. "Today we'll be talking about-" He was interrupted by the dinging sound of a phone, indicating incoming message. Second later there was another one. Looking around the room to see who was the source of the sound, Charles felt the buzzing of his phone, understanding he was the source himself.  
Cursing in his mind for forgetting to write a Good Morning message to Erik (they were chatting occasionly) he excused himself politely in front of the students and looked at the messages.  
'Charles.'  
Not a good start, the Professor thought.  
'Do you trust me?'  
Seriously? They were both in class right now. It's not the end of the world to be just randomly typing.  
'No.' Was Charles fast reply, then he set his phone to Silent mode and went on with the rest of the lecture. The kids were genuely amused, why was the professor typing in the middle of the class, and they can't, (but they do) but nobody said a thing. The whispers were real, the gossip too, but only few knew what was happening on Charles phone. And the funny thing was they knew,and Charles wasn't absolutely sure what is happening.  
After the first class, Erik was standing with an angry face in front of Charles door, stomping one foot like a little kid, and breathing heavily. Charles waited the wave of kids to get out, before he said anything. There were 20 minutes before the next wave.  
"What are you doing here?" Said Charles.  
"We should go on a date." Erik said getting his face to a calm level.  
"Are you serious right now?" Charles arched an eyebrow not believing his ears. It was sudden, it was nice, he very much would like to do it and go out with him but he couldn't. "What is happening to you?" Charles was watching him with a confused face.  
"One of the students did something to me, I don't think she's sure what, and now I do what I really want to do."  
"And it's going out with me?" Charles still couldn't belive what is happening. "You don't want to rule the world or things like that, like every other man wants?"  
"No? Why would I want such a thing?" Now it was Erik's turn to look confused.  
"That's good. But my answer is no." Charles answered and was about to turn around and go back into his classroom, for the next students.  
"I'm not accepting this answer. I'll take you at 8." The other guy said and went to his own way.  
"God, no." Charles whispered under his nose.


End file.
